Portrait of a Little Wolf
by DarkxDiamonds
Summary: [Sequel to Portrait of a Cherry Blossom] Leaving both Syaoran and herself behind, Sakura tries to continue with her life ... but destiny is not yet done playing with these two hearts. The story of love and courage begins again ... this time from Syaoran.
1. Endings

****

Story Name: Portrait of a Little Wolf 

****

Author: DarkxDiamonds 

****

Disclaimer: Sigh… Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. All characters are fully copyrighted to CLAMP and any related affiliates… 

****

Comments: I'm actually very surprised that I've made it this far with my stories. Whoever knew that I would actually write a sequel that some people wanted to read! 

So welcome to the wonderful world of Portrait of a Little Wolf! Sakura has run, leaving Syaoran to marry Meiling. But destiny isn't done playing with these hearts. The story unravels again … this time with Syaoran… 

****

Chapter One

There came a small bang from the other room. Syaoran twitched and kept his gaze riveted to the sky. A whimper followed but he didn't move. His entire attention was focused on the passing clouds. He didn't want to think about what was happening in the other room. 

Meiling had been with child for nine months. It was time. A time that every mother had to have faced. Now … it was Meiling's turn. The voices began to grow. A cry, a whimper, a sudden demand, a soothing song. The frequency rose and it grew. Syaoran plugged his ears. He didn't want to hear. Instead, he wanted to visualize something else. Someone else. 

Her gentle hands and melodic voice floated through the chaos around him. Sparkling eyes greeted him and her radiant skin cam in front of his eyes. He wanted so badly to reach and touch her, hold her. Keep her to him forever. 

But he knew it couldn't be. She was long gone. She could be dead as far as he knew. He shut his eyes and tried to grasp her again. "Sakura ... my cherry blossom ... where are you?" 

She came to him, her arms outstretched, her eyes glimmering. And he relished in her beauty and her goodness. He bathed in her light and her love. Hadn't she said that she loved him? 

Surrounded by his thoughts, he drifted into oblivion. His true feelings overwhelmed him and he sought an escape from the harsh and bitter reality. His life with Meiling dissipated from him as he floated. 

For how long he was in this state, he didn't know. But something struck him. Something awkward and strange. Something that didn't belong. Silence. 

He stood up abruptly and listened. The clock ticked rhythmically and he waited. And then the whispers came. Instinctively, Syaoran knew something was wrong. 

But he could contain himself. _Everything will be fine ... I can't worry myself ... Meiling and the child will be perfectly all right ..._ Quietly, he sat back down and resumed daydreaming. 

****

// Outside // 

The girl paused, glancing at the house. She might have been called young. She might have been called old. Both of them are correct. Neither of them are correct. 

Her eyes roved at the windows and her lips began to tilt upwards. It was the sad smile of remembrance, of days better than the present. And her eyes locked onto one window. It was then that her face transformed. She grew young again. 

But one thing remained unchanged: her eyes. Eyes that had once glowed in love and hope had dimmed in luminescence. It was the erosion of time and love. And of a broken love. 

She held her head in a way a queen would. And despite her clothes, she looked like one for a moment. But she lowered her head submissively and continued down her path. 

****

// Later // 

There was a small cry and it grew into a wail. Syaoran sighed. _Well ... it's over ..._ He stood and walked to the door. 

There were hushed voices. Leaning against the wall, he tried to untangle them, but they were lost to him. And still he waited, his impatience growing each minute. 

It was ten minutes until the nurse came out holding a small bundle. She handed the baby to him and, feeling awkward held his child close to him. 

And he realized something strange. He didn't feel the elation his friends had told him he would feel. But he had had his doubts. He did not love Meiling ... and he felt a repulsion for the child. 

He glanced at the nurse to see her sorrowful look. Staring at her, he grew worried. _What ... about ... Meiling?_ He handed the child back to the nurse and hurried through the door. 

He was shocked with the smell of blood. And something else he couldn't identify ... but worse. And he looked on the bed to see Meiling still lying under the sheets. He hurried over to her. 

"Meiling? Meiling ... it's over ... " He didn't know what else to say. She didn't respond. Looking closer, Syaoran realized she wasn't even breathing. 

"Eriol! What did ... what happened?! She's not breathing! Do something!" Eriol looked at him sadly. "It's too far beyond my grasp. She's gone Syaoran." He turned so that Syaoran could only see his back. 

Syaoran wasn't sure how to respond. _She ... she's dead ..._ He turned back to the bed. "Meiling ... oh Meiling ..." The tears wouldn't come, but the truth hit him with a shattering blow. _Meiling ... she'll never talk to me again...never pout or cry again..._

Clasping her hand, he shuddered violently as the rain began to fall outside.

****

[Author's Comments:] Yay! Chapter One is done! *starts dancing* Yeah, I um ... kind of killed of Meiling .... I'm sorry to those that felt that maybe she should continue living, but in order to accommodate my later plans for this story ... she had to die. So you will find out more about this story! Thanks for reading! Please review and give me some comments! ^^


	2. Moving On

**Story Name:** Portrait of a Little Wolf 

**Author: **DarkxDiamonds 

**Comments:** Hey! Thanks to those people for keeping up with the sequel! ^^ Your support means a lot! Anyway, enough rambling. Welcome to chapter two ... 

**Chapter Two**

Biting on the thread, she gave a violent jerk of the end. The thread snapped off cleanly and she tied it into a small knot. Examining the blanket for a moment, she gently folded it and placed it in the corner. _Whew ... another one done ..._

She glanced around the small room. _Everything's in order. I think I can make a few sales today ..._ She sat on her bed and fell back onto the covers. _They said today ... that Meiling was having the child ... she must be through by now._

Pushing aside the cloth that served as her door, she strode into the bold sunlight as it filtered in with a golden glow. _This feels so wonderful. If only this warmth could always be..._

She hurriedly lowered her arms. _But i have business to attend to. I can't dally here forever!_ Scolding herself, the girl pinned the curtains to the side of the walls. Unfolding her work, she displayed them proudly around her. 

_It's time to get to work._

**// The Li House //**

"Her womb would not stop bleeding, no matter how much we tried to stem the flow ... She lost too much blood from birth already...and with this..." Eriol's voice trailed off. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran..." 

He didn't respond. Looking at the lifeless figure that had once been Meiling, he cringed. "I'll have to ... to prepare the funeral..." He couldn't cry. He really did not feel the remorse that he knew he should feel. The remorse that all husbands must feel once their wife has died. "And the child ..." 

"You will have to hire a wet nurse. That is the only way the child will survive for the moment being." Syaoran nodded slowly. "But Meiling ... her funeral ... I need to plan it ..." Eriol watched him cautiously. "True. but consider the lives of the living before the the dead." 

Syaoran nodded again. "Of course ... a wet nurse." He ran his hand through his hair. Eriol looked away. "As for the funeral, I would suggest getting a good quilt the-Meiling in. There is a mysterious weaver of these things. She is young, but her hand is most wonderful at the art." He scribbled a note. "She lives there." 

Syaoran tood the note and his mouth tightened. Silently, the two men began to clean the evidence of the day. The day Meiling died. 

**// The Weaver //**

"The quality is very good ... and your artisitic skills are stunning. Yes, I will buy this at your price ... " Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Yamazaki." She wrapped the blanket in the paper bag. "I hope it will keep you warm for many nights." She bowed and watched the man walk out." 

Looking down at the money in her hand, she smiled a little. _Well...this ought to keep me going for a while._She opened the drawer in her table. _Money hasn't been easy to come by. But I've managed ... and business is slowly growing._ Dropping her income, she slammed the door closed. 

_And yet ... I still can't help but think about him. I doubt there's been a day when he hasn't crossed my mind ..._ Stretching she yawned and toppled onto her bed. _But .. Meiling's child will be the final bond between her and Syaoran. After that ... it's hopless._

She fingered the the blanket that she had made herself. _But this is my life now. I can't go back. I just have to keep on going forward ... Isn't that what you told me, Momma?_

She carefully picked out the best memories she remembered. One by one, she relived the joy of every scene. But what she could shake off was that every joy had Syaoran's face somewhere. Always. It didn't matter if he was frowning, scolding, or even smiling. He was always there. 

**// Later //**

"Oh, Eriol!" Tomoyo clasped his hand tightly. "Meiling ... she's not really ... gone?" She held her breath, almost hoping that he would assure her that she was just hearing things and Meiling was alive and well. But he sadly nodded and Tomoyo collapsed on him. "No..." 

Eriol stroked her hair. "Don't worry, love. Meiling has gone peacefully off. And maybe she'll learn the truth." Tomoyo looked up. "Do you mean ... Sakura-chan?" Eriol nodded. "I don't think she knew exactly what was happening ... but she could sense something." 

Tomoyo nodded. "I think you're right..." She held her chin thoughtfully. "But I don't feel too much sorrow for her. She was a cruel and jealous woman ... but I think that Sakura was here, she changed a little. But when she ran away ... she turned right back." 

Eriold sighed. "It's like that for some people. They really can't change, no matter how big the influence." 

"I wish I knew where Sakura was ... she sent us a blanket for a child, so I know she's all right ... but sometimes, I can't help but feel worried." 

"I know. But Sakura can take care of herself. She'll show up...when the time is right." 

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you, Eriol-kun." 


	3. Unexpected Meeting

**Story Name:** Portrait of a Little Wolf 

**Author: **DarkxDiamonds 

**Comments:** I'm BACK~! Woohoo! XD Betcha missed me, ne? No? You didn't? T_T Oh well ... 

Here is the "long-awaited" chapter three of Portrait of a Little Wolf ... 

**Chapter Three**

"Yes yes ... You didn't expect that they could keep it in for long, now did you?" Sakura simply moved past the group of gossipy women and began examining the threads. "Of course, those people were always secretive. Locks and closed windows and curtains ... Why, you'd expect that they were doing something illegal!" The women burst out in laughter. 

"Louna, dear, don't you think you're being a bit too cruel?" a hesitant voice spoke up. "She wasn't a bad woman ... Maybe just a little spoiled, but by no means evil." Sakura could feel the hair on the back of her neck begin to stand up. There came a short guffaw and several uneasy coughs. 

"Maybelle, there's no reason to worry anymore. Meiling is as dead as a doornail. She can't possibly hurt us now!" 

Sakura spun around. _Did ... did she just say ... Meiling?_ Her brain tried to process what she learned. _I could have heard wrong ..._ She slowly eased her way closer to the huddled group. 

"But .. At least you should have respect for the dead," the woman called Maybelle murmured. Already, her resolve was weakening. "I know that if I died ... I wouldn't want people discussing bad things about me. I'd like to be remembered as someone special and nice." 

There was a small silence. A slightly chubby woman placed a hand on Maybelle's shoulder. "Maybelle is right of course. If we are to talk about Meiling Li, then we might as well tell the good things about her." 

Everyone nodded solemnly. Sakura backed away unsteadily from the group and ran. 

**The Li House**

_Great ... two nurses should be enough for the child._ Wiping his brow, Syaoran looked at the slip of paper. _Now, to pay my respects to Meiling..._

He hurried through the streets. The morning bustle surprised him. _Well, I've never been out this early ... I guess I'll have to get used to it._ He stopped man that he had almost walked into. "Excuse me sir, could you point me in the direction of um…. this address?" The man pivoted on his heel and gestured at a house directly in front of Syaoran. 

After thanking him, Syaoran made his way to the door. He pushed aside the cloth to hear the snipping sound of scissors against cloth. "Excuse me? I'm interested in buying a quilt." The snipping stopped. "I don't mean to intrude or anything, but there wasn't a bell or any sign on the door."

He stopped, unsure of what to do. _She hasn't responded to anything…_"I thank you for coming, stranger, but I do not make quilts for the young. Please visit another maker of such things."

_Quilts for the young? How would she know anything?_ _She hasn't even seen me or know my name!_ "I'm not here to ask for that. I'm looking for a quilt to cover ... the dead."

The woman tensed. "Who is it for?" _Please … let what I heard just be a nasty rumor …don't make it true!_ Her voice grew impatient with worry and waiting. "Every person has a different life and a different story! I would make a different pattern for you than any other person I've done before. Each of my quilts are unique and represent the new owner."

"As an artist, I thought you could understand that!" Syaoran's eyes widened and he inhaled a sharp breath. "Hang on! How did you know that I had a child! And how did you know that I'm an artist? Answer me!"

"Everyone in this town knows about you, Syaoran Li. And I'd be a fool if I didn't know more." There was a sharp bitterness in her voice.

"Stop talking in these riddles! Who are you?" He stomped up and grabbed her shoulders and violently twisted her around. Amber eyes met emerald eyes that glimmered in her pain.

"Are you happy now?" Syaoran watched her in sorrow. "Sakura …"

"Well? Answer me! Are you happy with your life now?" There was no sarcasm or bitterness in her voice. Just a plain question asked. Syaoran didn't know how to respond.

"Sakura! Don't do this! You know … you know I never really … _loved _Meiling." She blinked. "So what about now?" He shook his head. "Sakura … the quilt is for Meiling."

Her worst fears were confirmed. Of course she had tried to make herself think that it was all a lie. That people just were being mean. But she should have known from Maybelle's voice that she wasn't. That Meiling was really dead. Sakura lowered her eyes. "I don't know what to say … Everyone would say 'I'm sorry' but it just … makes you feel worse, doesn't it?"

"Sakura … I can finally understand why you ran away that day. You made a huge sacrifice ... for me. I'd like to thank you for that. But … I still love you Sakura." She stopped. "Syaoran, Meiling just died! Don't disrespect her memory by doing this!"

He thought for a moment. "You say her memory. Meiling's memory is in our minds…don't pretend. Or make excuses."

Sakura was shaken with the statement. _Is Syaoran right? Is Meiling … only in my mind? Not just the life of Meiling … Am I hiding? I…_

"Sakura, Meiling exists only because you consider her still alive. Don't. You're fooling yourself again." Sakura exhaled deeply. "You have no idea how many times I've done that."

He nodded. "No. But I can always guess." There was an awkward silence as the two considered it. "Syaoran, you know so much about me, too…it's almost like..." Syaoran finished her sentence. "We share the same mind."

"I will make a quilt for Meiling. I think I can finish today. Do you see this?" She indicated her latest project. "I can easily make a pattern for Meiling. Since … I think I knew her well enough …"

Syaoran nodded. "Thank you Sakura…" He watched her nimble hands fly as she cut and stitched. _Oh, Oh Sakura … this is so strange. When can I go back to telling you?_

Her hands blurred his vision. _You still have … all of my heart._

**[A/N]: **Extremely gushy, ne? Hehe ^^''' I hope you didn't mind it TOO much ... Until then .. bye! Please R&R!


	4. Back Again?

****

Story Name: Portrait of a Little Wolf

****

Author: DarkxDiamonds

****

Comments: I'm so sorry! . I took a huge break off writing and started working on my CCS domain ... a lot. Well, I'm back again and I'm more determined than ever to keep writing and finishing this series! 

So.. my thanks to **kaede-chan, Amadeus16, DarkJadedEyes, linda-liu, aSwtXiaoLang, Kawaii-Syaoran, KiKaKai, ms. pac man, AnimeLover, lilBlueAngelL1223, rainingstars, Ongiri Momoko, Simplicity, Dragonstar03, cherryberry-chan, AnimeObsessionFantasy, wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari, and Sutaru!**

Chapter Four

"I still don't know why I agreed to come back ..." she halted at the porch. "I feel so ... strange. Like I really shouldn't be here." She glanced back worriedly at Syaoran. "Meiling's quilt still needs to be finished." He shook his head. "Tomoyo needs to see you. She's been worried about you ever since you left."

__

That's right ... I've only sent a blanket to her ... "Okay. But only for Tomoyo." She set a resolute chin and walked down the familiar passages of the house. _Has it ... really been that long? I feel like I could go back to work right now and just make a few beds..._ She laughed at herself.

Step after step echoed in the dim hallway. _Tomoyo ... how will she think of me now? After so long?_ The door loomed in front of her once again. Sakura's eyes roved across the well worn wood and the dark loops in the surface. _Here I go. _Her hand trembled slightly as she clicked the lock. _Tomoyo ... please don't hate me ..._

"Hello ... Tomoyo-chan." She tried her best to sound cheerful and pasted a smile on her face. Tomoyo immediately tensed at the sound of her voice. "Sakura ... is that ..." she turned and caught sight of her tall silhouette in the doorway. "Sakura-chan!" She gave what was between a small leap and jump and somehow ended up in front of Sakura and hugged her. "You've come back!"

"Actually, Tomoyo ... Syaoran brought me. I'm never going to serve here again, I'm afraid." She looked down. "I'm sorry I never contacted you or anything. I ... guess I was scared." There was no need to go on. Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry about something like that Sakura. I understand ... and all that matters is that you're here, you're safe and all right, and I know it. Besides ... you never really belonged here. As a maid."

Sakura blinked. "Everyone needs their hardships and that sense of just ... poverty. It helps you appreciate what you really have later in the future." Tomoyo looked at her strangely. "Sakura ... you've grown so old in so little time."

Sakura looked down and her hair covered her eyes. "What do you mean by that?" Tomoyo stared at her. "You learn from pain, Sakura. That's how everyone learns anything worth knowing. Pain teaches you important things. But not as important as the lessons that love can teach."

Sakura knew what her friend meant. "Tomoyo ... Meiling just ... died. It would be so ... just wrong. Don't even think about it." Tomoyo shook her head. "Everyone must move on in their life. Part of life is love. You cannot just stay in one spot and mourn. Time will go on no matter what. It will not wait ... just for you."

Sakura sat on the bed that had once been hers. "I don't know what to believe anymore. Maybe I just need time. Maybe I'll know ... some day. But for now ... I'm going to wait. See what my heart and mind decide together. And then ... who knows?" She coughed nervously.

Tomoyo watched her. "I know you don't want to hear this Sakura, but you've really changed." She tensed. _The exact same thing I told Syaoran ..._ "But you're still a young girl ... in love."

"Tomoyo ... just drop it." Sakura turned around and glanced out the window. "I told you I'd see and listen to what ... it is. Then, if the time comes, maybe I'll grab for it. Or maybe ... I'll just let it slip." Her last words held so much sorrow, that it almost broke her friend's heart.

Tomoyo sat down next to her. "I can't help but feel frustrated. But I will leave you .. to follow whatever you feel is right. But know, everything and everyone must move on. No matter what." The two friends sat in silence as they contemplated the situation. Sakura nodded. "It's good to be back, Tomoyo."

****

[Later]

"Thank you ... for bringing me back. It helped ... known that Tomoyo wasn't mad at me. So ... arigatou." She couldn't look him in the eye. He smiled and nodded. "That was no problem. "You're welcome back here anytime at all. Keep that in mind, will you?"

Sakura beamed and nodded. "Thank you ... so much ... for so many things." She looked past him. "I better go now. Meiling's quilt will not sew itself." She laughed emptily at her attempt of a joke. He gave a small chuckle and watched her run off.

When she was out of sight, he turned around and headed to his studio. Propped on an easel was his latest work. Taking out the palette, he added a few more strokes of emerald and stepped away. The picture was perfect. _The second one is better than the first ... but still cannot rival it._

With a strange little grin on his face, Syaoran washed his brushes and thought of where to place ... it. _Somewhere ... where no one but me can see. I do not wish to share this one. Not at all. _He thought a little longer and leaned back. _Perhaps it will do..._

****

[Sakura Kinomoto's Home]

She stitched quietly and efficiently in the night. If someone had just glanced at her, they would have said she was completely concentrated on her work. But that would not be true. The truth was, her mind was flying everywhere. It was in another realm.

__

I know ... my feelings are still there ... but what can I do? Meiling .. how could I disrespect her by stepping into her shoes? Even though I think we both still ... love each other.

She grew more intent on her work. _I'll do this step by step. For now, I just need to finish this._ The rest of the night was shrouded in darkness and the silence of an empty heart.

****

[A/N]: Hey! ^^ Me again! Hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think and review?


	5. Revelations

****

Story Name: Portrait of a Little Wolf

****

Author: DarkxDiamonds

****

Comments: Wow, I got lots of comments on the last chapter! ^^ Thank you all! Of course, I'm too lazy to type all the names in here again ... *sweatdrop* but thank you all anyway!

Once this story is completed, I don't know what exactly to write next. ^^;; It's such a weird writer's block ... ugh. -__- Well, thanks for keeping up with the story for so long! It makes me feel so happy to know that some people like it!

** **

Chapter Five

Sakura hesitatingly looked at the quilt again. The colors were clashing, yet there was a strange peacefulness to the loops and butterflies that occasionally appeared on the surface. She sighed deeply and knocked three times on the door resolutely. _There's no going back now, whether or not I can help it._ She took a little comfort in the thought as footsteps approached and a hand gently slid the lock out of place.

"Good morning Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted her brightly. "We're having beautiful weather lately, aren't we?" Tomoyo laughed lightly. "Agreed, Sakura-chan. Do come in!" Tomoyo stepped out of the way to let her in. "So what is your purpose today?" Sakura felt her cheeks burning despite everything. "I finished Meiling's quilt and I thought I should bring it over here as soon as possible." A strange blanket of doom covered the room again. "I still can't .. accept that she's ... gone." Shaking her head quickly she recovered herself. "But that is indeed the past and I suppose I must move on."

"I will get Master Syaoran immediately." Tomoyo gave a polite bow and ascended the stairs. Sakura blinked and realized that Tomoyo had _bowed _to her. A bow - not a smile or a nod of her head. A bow. Did it mean that she had risen out of her stage already? That she was not even considered equal to her dearest friend? Sakura bit her lip in worry and stared down at her feet.

He quickly appeared down the stairs and gave her a smile that made her cheeks burn. "Sakura! Done already?" She grinned slightly. "Of course. Why else would I be here?" A strange look appeared on Syaoran's face - almost like disappointment. It was soon replaced with his normal pleasant expression. "That's amazing." He beamed genuinely at her. "May I see it?"

Sakura unsteadily unwrapped the package that she had been holding. "It's not too detailed but ... I did my best. I think it will be long enough. For Meiling." She found it difficult to meet his eyes once again. "I still don't know if I chose the right design for her ..." she indicated the dismal pattern she had created, "but it just seemed to fit." Syaoran noticed the dreariness, the pattern that looked like the clipped wings of birds.

"Thank you Sakura." She nodded awkwardly and kept her submissive position. "It was no problem. I'll see you at Meiling's funeral ... tomorrow." She gave a hasty smile and jumped off the porch. Syaoran was left to stare after her, speechless.

A breeze fluttered past and Syaoran caught a scent of fresh and brittle flowers. He watched the leaves blow past his feet before he shook his head and closed the door.

****

[Later]

Giving a final grunt, Syaoran jumped down from his stool. His eyes scanned the area. _It looks perfect there. And that's where she'll stay. No matter what. _He rested on his bed. _Every night I will see you smiling back at me. I will have you with me ... even if you do not truly love me. _He closed his eyes in thought. _You will be mine. Forever._

He fingered the quilt that she had made and hastily had given him. _In this quilt ... I see bitterness ... jealousy ... and a small ray of hope - the greatest evil of all. Or perhaps the greatest good of all. Sakura ... you always place a part of yourself in your work._

Sighing, Syaoran closed his eyes and realized how tired he was. In five minutes, he was fast asleep.

****

[The Next Day]

In Japan, it is required that those of close relation to the deceased wear white. Friends, grandparents, aunts, and uncles are required to wear black. Properly dressed in her depressing outfit, Sakura watched the white paper fall over her. _Meiling ... are you really gone? Out of life and out of memory? _She watched the brittle fire burn as the wind tossed it dangerously.

Sakura watched in numbness as Meiling disappeared into simple ashes that was later collected in a small urn and given to Syaoran. _Good bye ... Meiling._

She closed her eyes and resolutely turned around. _It's over. _The deafening silence hung behind her. _I didn't belong here anyway. I wasn't a friend or anything like that. I bet Meiling is having a fit now ... where ever she is._

Syaoran watched the unsteady figure leave and turned around the face the priest again. "So in the eyes of God ... it would not be wrong?" The priest shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. But God tells me the first marriage was not with love."

Syaoran turned his eyes away. "God told you correctly." The priest watched the flickering of his eyes. "Then go and follow what your heart tells you to do. Do not let it slip between your fingers. Like before." Syaoran bowed. "Yes, Father."

Syaoran would later wonder how a strange could possibly know so much about his life. But at that given time and moment, he knew that he had been given a message and he needed to follow it.

****

[Later]

"Tomoyo!" He closed the door quickly and heard her silent footsteps. "Yes, Syaoran?" He paused as if wondering what to say next. "Will you answer a question?" She hesitated, startled at his request. "To the best of my abilities."

"Why have you stayed to serve in this house even after Sakura ran away? And even after you were happily married to Eriol?" She blinked and Syaoran carefully watched her face change.

"I guess ... it was mainly because I knew Sakura would come back. She truly does love you, Syaoran. It just scares her, though. It scares her a lot. She's lost her mother and then her father. She's scared that if she grows close to you, she may lose you as well."

She paused, realizing what she had just revealed. Sakura would have been furious. Tomoyo felt herself growing smaller. _I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan ..._ There was no going back now though. "May I go now?"

He nodded, still perplexed and slightly confused as Tomoyo hurried off. Five minutes later, he had not moved from his position. _Is what Tomoyo said .. true? Is that why ... she's afraid?_

****

[Author's Notes:] Wee ... here's the latest chapter. :) I hope you liked it ... haha. Syaoran and Sakura's fates have been sealed by my pen and paper ... there's no going back now! But just wait! The story will be different, I promise!

Kokoro


	6. Proposed

****

Story Name: Portrait of a Little Wolf

****

Author: DarkxDiamonds

****

Comments: Heh .. ^^'' The second sixth chapter of the series. My most grateful thanks to everyone that has kept up with this story and encouraged me to continue it. ;) Your efforts are not in vain!

****

Chapter Six

Sakura awoke the next morning with a strange feeling in her chest. She was jittery and almost anxious - but for what she didn't know. Shaking her head at herself, she jumped out of her bed and dressed for a cool day. The sun was leaking through the curtains and she found herself smiling. Her debt had been repaid and she felt as though a huge duty had gone off her shoulders.

She was going to move back into the same room as Tomoyo. She hugged herself and remembered Aya, the quiet maid with the hair that shone like gold. She had disappeared. Making a note to herself, she would remember to ask Tomoyo.

She folded her clothes neatly into two piles and carefully placed her small belongings on top of that. A comb that still shone with a silver gleam, a broken locket that still contained a picture, and a small piece of faded paper folded to act like an envelope landing neatly on the pile. Once she had emptied her residence, Sakura collected them in a bag that initially held all her threads and wools, needles and beads. They were all that she owned in the world.

****

[Later]

He rapped quickly on the wall and waited. He hoped that his coming here wasn't in vain. _Please be here Sakura ..._ To his joy and relief, the cloth rippled and her hand slowly pushed it back. "Syaoran?"

He nodded and silently gupled. "Sakura .. may I come in?" She blinked and hurriedly jumped out of the way. "Of course!" She allowed him to enter. "Did you need another quilt? For the child?" Syaoran shook his head. "The nurses work quickly. I don't even know he's in the house."

Sakura smiled cheerfully. "He? Have you given him a name?" Syaoran looked down. "Naozumi." "It's a good name." There was a silence.

"Sakura ... I had a talk with the priest. During Meiling's funeral that is." He was the first to break the silence. Sakura looked at him, puzzled. "And?" He took a deep breath. "He gave me permission to fill .. what the first marriage could not." She stared at him, realization just dawning on her. "What ..." Eyes sparkling, Syaoran kneeled in front of her. "Sakura Kinomoto .. would you be my wife?"

Once he had spoken the sacred words, Sakura's mind reeled. All the fears that she had managed to lock away with the belief that Syaoran was safe came flooding back. All the little "what ifs" poured across her brain. And she was scared.

"Syaoran .. I'd only hurt you more .." she began crying. "What would other people think?" He shook his head. "No .. no, listen Sakura. The only people that could possibly reveal the fact that you were once a maid that served me are Tomoyo and Eriol. And you know they would never release that. Aya has gone far away - she would never even recieve the news of our marriage."

Sakura pondered what Syaoran had told her. _He's right ..._ she realized with a shock. _There's no one standing between me .. between us. No one at all._

"Syaoran-kun .. you know that I love you ...?" His hear sank. _No .. not this beginning. It's always followed by sad news. _"Which is why .. with all my heart ... I have to say ..." He couldn't look at her. He could already imagine the ending.

"Yes."

He looked up. "Sakura .. you will ... marry me?" She smiled. "I was a fool to run away in the first place. But I'd be an even bigger one not to accept. He looked at her sparkling emerald eyes and kissed her.

The kiss was not made in has. Not some hurried kiss like their first. It was the kiss that released all their hidden love. Released how much they needed each other, how much they wanted to feel the other's warmth. Sakura relished in the elation that she felt. _This ... is what I've been waiting for .. my entiref life._

****

[Later]

He carried her, giggling, thorugh the front door. "Ah! Syaoran, drop me right now!" He twirled her. "Why should I?" She couldn't come up with an excuse and allowed him to spin her one last time. She was too happy and excited to protest.

"Ok! Enough's enough Syaoran! You're making my head spin!" He dropped her gently on the ground. "I guess I made you a little too dizzy ... sorry .." He hung his head like a little boy that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She smiled. "Syaoran .. I wouldn't care what happened to me .. as long as you're all right."

He returned her smile. _I know so much about you so quickly. And I know your sacrifices .. and maybe ... that's one reason I love you so much._

"I want to tell Tomoyo." She looked at him. "If that's all right with you?" He smiled. "Do whatever you wish. This is also your home now." She grinned at him and ran off. Smiling, he walked up the stairs to his studio.

"Tomoyo-chan!" she burst open the door. "I'm back!" Her friend looked up from the bed." Sakura .. why are you back here?" Sakura jumped furiously on her bed in her excitement.

"Silly, get used to it! I'm here to stay!" Tomoyo blinked. "Syaoran hired you again as a maid?" Sakura shook her head. "Nope! Even better than that!" Tomoyo's eyes widened as she realized what Sakura had just revealed. "Sakura .. don't tell me .. that .. you're going to marry .. Syaoran?" Her eyes were hopeful. Sakura's glittered in response. "Why ever not Tomoyo? Isn't what you and I have been hoping for?"

A squeak emitted from her mouth before she shot herself at her friend. "Yes! Sakura-chan, I _told _you that he was meant for you! See, I'm always right in these matters!" Sakura smiled gently. "Yes .. I guess you were Tomoyo. However, this is no time to gloat."

She finally managed to get her friend off of her. "Tomoyo .. tell me something. When you ... had accepted Eriol's proposal, how did you feel?" Tomoyo looked at her with expressionless eyes.

"I guess you could say .. I was on Cloud Nine. It was like I was in a dream. Except, I knew it wasn't. I was .. flying." She stopped. "Why?"

Sakura looked down, embarassed. "Because .. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. Tomoyo ... I still can't believe .. I'm really .. in love. I don't know .. if this feeling is even real." Tomoyo shook her head. "Sakura-chan, you are completely in love. Don't deny it." Sakura smiled at her friend's reassurance. "Don't worry. I won't ever make that mistake again."


	7. Naozumi

****

Story Name: Portrait of a Little Wolf

****

Author: DarkxDiamonds

****

Comments: Chapter Seven is here! Hehe, t'was so fun to write! Anyway, please enjoy if you can!

****

Chapter Seven

"Syaoran ... what will the people think? Your wife has died and hardly three days later, you find another one. This sort of public display would hurt you very much. It would hurt both you and your fiancee ... So, I will advise you. Do not make it such a public wedding - a private one will work the best. And request the priest to do ... as I have mentioned."

Eriol didn't need to continue. Syaoran nodded and accepted his explanation. "Of course. I think he'd completely understand." _Besides ... he was the one to tell me to find Sakura again. _"Please do not tell Sakura what we have discussed today. It would only upset her." Eriol agreed to do so as the two men immersed themselves in their own thoughts and problems.

"One last note Syaoran ... Congratulations on choosing such a wonderful bride," Eriol murmured as he left. Syaoran felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and he nodded his thanks.

****

[Later]

Sakura was the first one to greet him as he entered his home again. "Syaoran! Welcome home! How was the visit?" He smiled gently at her and shrugged. "Not bad ... Things seem to be just in order. So how have the arrangements been going?"

Sakura looked down. "There's not too many people that will come .. but the flowers have been ordered and there are sure to be many cherry blossoms! That's all I managed to do today though ..." She tried to hide her embarrassment. "You see, Tomoyo and I got a little sidetracked ..."

Syaoran nodded and gently patted her head. "Of course it's normal for you to try and catch up again. After not seeing each other for so long, spending one day is not enough to make up for all that lost time." He grinned. "Though I'm quite delighted to hear that there will be cherry blossoms." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "They are, after all, your ... trademark."

Slowly, she reached up to touch the sharp angle of his jaw. "I never thought ... I'd do any of the things I have ... for just one person. For love. I never thought in my entire life ... I'd fall in love with a person like you. But Fate does have funny ideas ... doesn't it?"

He nodded firmly. "Absolutely."

Laughing, she broke the strange air. "All right, I guess I better go move all my junk again. May I stay with Tomoyo? Like I used to?" He looked at her hopeful eyes and knew that he could never deny her anything that he could grant. "Of course. Now, go finish catching up. Tomoyo is a wonderful friend."

She kissed him fondly on his cheek. "You think correctly. Arigatou .. Syaoran." She skipped off and her fiancee watched her with pure happiness and joy drawn across his face. _I will never stop loving you ...._

****

[Maids' Quarters]

"Yep! And now, I can stay here! Just like the old times, right Tomoyo?" She bounced on her bed like a child as her friend watched her sadly. "I suppose that for right now ... it will work out. But once you are married, Sakura, you will need to move out of this room." Sakura looked at her. "I suppose I will. But I'll save the future for the future Tomoyo. For now, I am happy."

Tomoyo smiled. "It is the duty of wives to produce children. The children are the real bond in the family. They are the reason parents work so hard. And why, sometimes, the love in a family is so strong." Her eyes grew distant. "And that should be the goal of every family ... to have such a love that is so strong ..."

Sakura blinked. "Children ... which reminds me .. how is Naozumi doing?" Tomoyo shook her head. "It was Meiling who chose the name ... before she died. And the child is living. But .. he lacks the love and attention ... from parents ... or from anyone at all. He's just an object in this house that needs to be tended to. I doubt .. that in this condition, the boy will survive much longer."

Sakura's head jerked up sharply. "What?" Tomoyo looked at her curious. "What a child needs more than any food or water is pure _love_. If all the physical things are given ... that is all right. But without any emotions, then the child can starve simply because lack of that."

"H-how is that possible?" It belied everything that Sakura knew about children and .. simply life. She had been taught that if a person had food, water, clothing, and shelter, that was all they needed to survive. Tomoyo simply sighed. "Just wait. I've tried my best with Naozumi, but even I am not allowed enough time. And every day, his soul fades a little further away from reality."

Sakura was still in shock. "No ... no! I'll make sure Naozumi will survive!" She didn't know what she was dealing with, but anything that Tomoyo said, she took seriously. "Syaoran can't do this to an innocent child .. where is he?" Tomoyo looked down. "In Meiling's old room ..."

Sakura pushed the door open and pounded up the stairs. Her mind was racing ... how could she have ignored poor Naozumi? Turning the lock, she opened the door that had once led her to Meiling. "Naozumi? It's me!" she crooned gently. "Would you like to come out and play?"

She poked her head over the cradle. At first, the closed eyes hinted that the child was sleeping. But something didn't feel quite right. Scrutinizing his tiny body, Sakura could make no movement. _Children ... babies have to move a little at least. They have to breathe as well._

Gently, she prodded the child. There was no reaction. Her eyes widened as her fear seemed to have come real. _Oh please ... don't tell me ..._ She touched Naozumi's hand. It was as cold as ice.

Her breath suddenly became hard to catch. It seemed that there would never be enough air for her to breathe. With unsteady hands, she lifted the body and rocked him back and forth, as if it could bring him back.

Her tears splattered down and her sobs erupted. Syaoran was the first to hear and then it was Tomoyo. Both rushed upstairs to find Sakura crying .. holding a small bundle in her arms that she would not let go.

"Tomoyo .. you were right! The child was starved .. of so much!" Tomoyo's eyes wavered in pain and with the threat of tears. Syaoran looked at the two, confused. _Starved?_

"Syaoran .. this child died ... because he lacked .. being given .. love. You gave him the materialistic things ... but not the real things that matter!" Broken, Sakura continued to cry as the two watched helplessly on.


	8. The First Occurence

****

Story Name: Portrait of a Little Wolf

****

Author: DarkxDiamonds

****

Comments: After a long, long absence, I'm finally back. Mainly, my obsession went to my two domains and web designing. However, I'm hopefully back and maybe these stories will progress? Who knows.

Thank you all for your continued support. This hasn't been an easy road, but hopefully, I can continue down it.

****

Chapter Eight

"Another funeral ... and it hasn't even been a week." Sakura glanced blankly at her hands. She could hardly believe the life that had been heartlessly ripped out only an hour ago. "Perhaps this one ... ought to be private, too. No one ... ever got to know Naozumi." She turned away, unable to look Syaoran in the face.

Syaoran nodded and felt a small pang of guilt in his chest. "Whatever you wish." He made a small bow and Sakura could not help by smile. "Don't worry. You'll feel better in the morning after you'd had a good night's rest." He gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay." She watched him stroll out the door. _I love him so much ... yet ... Death always breaks the tie a little ..._ Sighing, she rubbed her temples. _Gomen nasai Naozumi ..._

****

[The Next Day]

Still lying in her bed, Sakura had time to contemplate the future. _I'll have to move my home .. here. Yet, I feel like I don't really fit in here. It's almost impossible to think that soon .. it will be mine, too. _"Is a life of this luxury ..." she murmured, "really for me?"

She threw her feet defiantly on the other side of her bed. _No matter. As long as Syaoran is there and willing to accept me ... I will be by his side._ Smiling, she prepared for the day.

****

[Later]

"Wai! These pancakes are delicious, Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled gratefully at her friend. "I could never cook like this!" Tomoyo laughed. "It's very easy, Sakura. I can teach you any day."

Sakura was about to make a reply until her face froze. She ran up the stairs, followed by Tomoyo's worried look. "Sakura-chan? Are you all right?" When there was no reply, Tomoyo followed her friend. "Sakura! Sakura, what's wrong?" She found Sakura crouching in a corner, holding herself and shivering.

She blinked. "I ... dunno ..." Her words started slurring. "I didn't feel so good ... and ... my head .." Her eyes dropped and Tomoyo froze in shock. _She couldn't have ... gotten .. _Wiping the thought from her mind, she tried to lay her friend in a comfortable position.

"Syaoran! Master!" She ran out. "Sakura's fainted!"

Syaoran jumped. The words finally registered in his mind and he pounded up the stars. "What?! Oh .. g-get Eriol!" Tomoyo rushed out the door, her heart beating frantically. She hoped it was just a small, temporary thing. Perhaps a small piece of food. Or something wrong. Something that could be changed easily. Fixed.

Back in his home, Syaoran knelt down and watched Sakura for any motion. He wasn't a doctor, what else could he do? Silently, he waited.

****

[Moments Later]

Footsteps were heard outside the house. Syaoran glanced up and looked toward the door. True to Syaoran's wishes, Eriol appeared holding his black bag. Syaoran nodded and left the room. It was only then that the worry struck him. _What if .. something happens .. to her? This isn't normal! What's going on? _His head grew wracked with thoughts. _What am I going to do?_

Tomoyo sat down next to him, a serene look on her face. "Syaoran .. Eriol is a dedicated and extremely good doctor. There's no need to worry. He'll do everything he can to help Sakura." He didn't react. Tomoyo sighed and clutched her wedding ring. _Please let me be right ... _Sitting on the ground next to him, she waited with him.


	9. Recovery

**Story Name:** Portrait of a Little Wolf 

**Author:** DarkxDiamonds 

**Comments:** Yet another long hiatus from for me ... Apologies to those that even bother to read these stories of mine. I'm not sure if my writing skills have changed any, but here goes! 

**Chapter 9**

Eriol was unsure of what decision to make. Should he tell Syaoran the truth that Sakura's strange hemorrhage had completely deluded him? Or should he simply act as though it was really nothing? He knew from experience that such a small thing could be a signal for a greater problem. 

He faced Syaoran, his eyes straight ahead and his voice steady. "Quite frankly, I don't know what's wrong with Sakura. She's a healthy young woman and she doesn't seem to have any problems at all. It may be just a one-occurrence thing … however …" his voice trailed off. "Perhaps it would be best not to assume things too soon." Syaoran nodded in agreement. "I see ... But how is Sakura now?" 

"She seemed to be sleeping the last time I checked up on her. When she does wake, I expect her to have a headache and perhaps a fever ... If she does, please dissolve this packet into warm water and give it to her." He handed a small package to Syaoran. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you more." 

Syaoran gratefully thanked him for the help he did offer and escorted Eriol out of the house. His mind was still buzzing with untold fears, but he tried to reason with each worry, tried to debate, smooth, and cover each small thing that bothered him. He finally agreed that Sakura was in perfectly fine shape and he had nothing to worry about – Perhaps it had just been something she ate? He gently fingered the package that contained small dots of powder. 

**Two Hours Later**

A bright, scouring light seemed to hit Sakura straight in the eyes when she came to consciousness. The sun had already begun to set and the pink-colored rays shone through the window. She tried to move her head, but another wracking pain exploded in her head and made her see stars. Her eyes began to water and she bit on her bottom lip to prevent from crying out. _What happened?! What's wrong with me?_

Taking deep breaths, she tried to move her arms around to get a better understand of her position. She was evidently in a bed of sorts … though, she didn't know whose. Slowly, she began to remember the day's events. She had had a painful stomachache and her head had throbbed, though not as much as it had now. She'd dashed upstairs and … She closed her eyes, trying not to remember it. 

Finally deciding to simply stay put for a while, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to think. She would have to call for help at some point because of her helpless situation. Or, at least, until her head stopped pounding. She was spared another moment of contemplation when there was a gentle knock and the sound of a door opening. 

Syaoran walked to her side, a glass of water in one hand and a strange package in the other. His eyes were dark and worried and his voice was slightly shaky as well. "Are you feeling all right?" Sakura did her best to grin. "Well, I think so. Though … I seem to have problems moving my head at the moment." 

Syaoran immediately took it to be the headache and fever Eriol had told him before. "Eriol told me that you should take this medicine to help with that." He ripped open the package in his hand as a colorless powder fell down into the cup he was holding. "Oh … but how will you drink it like this?" He grew slightly flustered, trying to think up ways to arrange the cup so that Sakura could easily sip from it. 

"Um … If you could lift my head Syaoran ..." Sakura teased him playfully. The remnants of her headache faded away into a dull throb as she slowly drank the concoction. 

**The Next Day**

"Sakura-chan! Are you sure you're all right? You shouldn't be up like this after yesterday's events!" Tomoyo hurriedly rushed to take away the pile of towels Sakura had been carrying. 

"Oh, but I'm feeling much better today! And I think it'll be even better if I'm a little active as well; You know, just moving and organizing things here and there. Though …" she paused. "There's not that much to do since you've been doing such a good job with the house." 

Tomoyo agreed. "Now, off to your room! If you don't, no dinner for you tonight!" Sakura went along with her teasing. "Yes, Mistress." She gave mock bow and ran back to the laughter of Tomoyo. 

Upon reaching her room, though, she stared once again out the bright window and remembered the girl she once had been. Carefree … Optimistic … Where was that girl now? Smiling, she took out the charcoal and paper and began sketching the window with the two birds that danced outside under the azure sky. 

_Everything will be fine … I'm under the roof of a wonderful man, a caring friend … What more could I ask for? Humming gently to herself, she watched as another picture came to life on paper under the guidance of her hands._

**A/N** Hopefully, I didn't do too bad. With the following chapters, I hope to have it better planned out. Please tell me what you thought!


	10. The Awaited Day

**Story Name:** Portrait of a Little Wolf

**Author:** DarkxDiamonds

**Comments:** Mm … It seems Chapter 10 is already here. D Thank you for your continued support!

**Chapter 10**

**Narrator**

And so the days passed. Sakura grew accustomed to life with Syaoran Li, but continued to spend countless hours with her good friend, Tomoyo. The unhappy memory of Meiling seemed to fade from all their minds. Instead, it was replaced with Sakura's constant cheerful smile. Her days consisted of her small quilting business and she herself would look with longing at the children playing in the streets.

And as Tomoyo predicted, Sakura and Syaoran both knew that as winter was drawing in, their own time was drawing out. In the coldness of the days when leaves finished drifting from trees and as the stars shone down with a frosted brilliance, Syaoran took the hand of the woman he loved and asked her to be his wife – in life and in death. And Sakura, her voice trembling and her eyes glittering accepted the duty she had been prepared for since the day she met the artist.

Weeks later, the same priest that had given Syaoran his cryptic message looked at the faces of the lovers and smiled secretly, pronouncing them husband and wife. And as the two kissed, the bouquet of cherry blossoms between them released the pure and distinct fragrance that spread to the cheering faces of Tomoyo and Eriol. It had been a small, private wedding, just as Sakura had wished it.

It was the perfect story, the perfect ending. But there is always one dent, one fragment that disturbs the ideal portrait of beauty …

**January 10, 1930**

"Mrs. Li!" The tottering 3 year-old held up his arms. "Play, play!" Sakura, who had found herself to be very fond of little children, could do nothing but obey and picked up the child. "Now, Yahiko-chan, what do you think we should do?" The brows of the child deepened as he made his decision. "Build a snowman!" Sakura laughed cheerfully. "A snowman it is!"

Yahiko Yomagata, the son of the town's bookseller, was a very sweet and promising child. He loved to learn and listen and Sakura was one of his favorite adults. As Sakura helped him pile the snow into a round ball, her mind trailed off in thought. _I wonder if I'll ever have a child like Yahiko? _She looked at his innocent face, happily in bliss and completely immersed into the ball of snow in his mittens that kept falling apart. And Sakura knew… she knew that she wanted a child of her own.

She sighed and shook her head resignedly. _I'll never be ready for one. _Yahiko pulled at her scarf. "Mrs. Li! Look, I made the ball!" Indeed he had, for in his hand was one snowball that he had managed to mold together. Sakura smiled at him proudly. "That's a wonderful snowball! Should we try to make it bigger?" Yahiko nodded agreeably and the two proceeded with the task of rolling the snowball through the ground.

From the window above, Syaoran was discussing business with the father of Yahiko. "I agree with you that the painting should be done within a month, but unless you wish to sit still in the same pose for over a month, it cannot be an _exact_ replica." He sighed and his hand combed through his hair in annoyance. Glancing out the window, his heart grew a little lighter as he watched his wife play with Yahiko. _It would be nice to be out there too … but it seems business comes first._

Mr. Yomagata was a friendly man, but sometimes demanding and rude. He pulled at his moustache subconsciously. "Very well. I will trust you to do the best you can, Mr. Li." Syaoran assured him he would and saw the man to the door. _Another order to do …_He added it to his mental checklist of duties. There were times when all he wanted to do was snap the brushes in half, tear the canvas into two, and kick the easel into pieces.

Sakura came in, her cheeks tinted pink from the cold. "Did everything go all right?" she asked with a worried expression on her face. He smiled back and nodded. _I will protect her. _"It just seems that I have another painting to do again." Her expression changed. "Be careful you don't overwork yourself," she warned him. "You can get sick from it." Syaoran took in the way her eyes were directed just at him, worry just for him. "I will be, don't worry."

His gaze went out the window to the whiteness that topped the entire town. "Should we go out and enjoy the snow?" Sakura nodded happily, a smile on her face again. "Yes, please! Oh, we can make snow angels, or build a snowman … or …" Syaoran looked at her curiously. "Or …?" A sly grin appeared on her face. "Or we can have a snowball fight!" Before Syaoran could react, she had run out the door. Syaoran shook his head, somewhat dazed. _How long has it been since I've had a snowball fight …? _His mind didn't dwell long on the answer, though, for a fistful of snow had hit him smack in the face.

Leaping into action, he grabbed his coats and boots and swore that he'd get his revenge on his wife. "It's almost like we're children again," he murmured to himself. Bursting open the door, he barely managed to dodge another snowball Sakura had thrown at him. Laughing, he began his retaliation back. _Wouldn't it be nice to stay as children forever?_

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sure a lot of SS fans out there are very happy with this at the moment. XD I'm planning an … interesting series/events of plots further on, so please hang with me! As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not a person for happily-ever-after endings since life isn't like that at all. Until then, sayonara!

Kokoro


End file.
